A Special Birthday Wish
by Lee
Summary: If you could have one wish come true for your birthday, what would it be? Find out Son Gohan's answer. R&R!


Author's Note: Happy Birthday to me! Oh, hey! It's me again! I'm back! Guess what? I think my slump is over! I found out that I got my slump from writing so many angst stories! My stories still have a little angst, but it's not the main theme. Well, anyway, I'm back! Wondering what I meant by 'Happy Birthday to me'? Today's my birthday (July 24th)! I am now 18-years-old!!! Anyway (again), I'm back with writing! Try this one! It's especially for the event that I'm celebrating today! Except, it's SON GOHAN'S birthday! Well, read, enjoy, and review! Please tell me what you think of the improved me! On with the fanfic! (IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters.  
  
  
  
  
A Special Birthday Wish  
  
  
It was the night before my 13th birthday, as I looked sadly out my window at the stars twinkling far above. "If anyone can hear me, please grant me one wish for my birthday," I murmured, thinking it was useless and ridiculous to be asking stars for help. Demo, I desperately wanted this wish to come true for my birthday. "Please bring back my otousan for my birthday. I want him to be with me when I turn 13. All I ask for is one day with my otousan. Just so he can see me turn 13. Onegai (please)..." My gaze dropped from the sky to the ground as I felt tears well up in my eyes. All I wanted for my birthday was for my otousan to be there...   
  
I walked remorsefully to bed, hoping my one wish could come true. I never wanted anything so much in my life. I never wished so hard for something to come true in my whole life. I laid down and cried myself to sleep, knowing my wish would be impossible. Demo, high in the sky, a star sharply twinkled and faded...  
  
  
  
I didn't sleep well that night. As I had done right after the Cell Games, I dreamt about losing otousan to Cell in those infamous Cell Games.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I watched as Cell grew bigger and more threatening by the moment. At any moment, he would explode and everything that I had fought for would be destroyed! I failed! How could I?   
  
Only seconds away from explosion time, Otousan appeared before me. I looked at him, confused, unsure of what he was doing. Then he spoke, 'Hey. Tell your okaasan I'm sorry. I should have treated her better. Don't blame yourself for this, Gohan. I have to do this. Good-bye...'  
  
Then I realized what he planned to do. 'Otousan, come back!' I called, trying desperately to stop him.  
  
Demo, it was too late, my otousan and Cell were gone, my otousan, never to return. Cell, on the other hand, did...  
  
  
A while later...  
I stood up, blood seeping out of a deep wound in my left arm. I felt dizzy, the loss of blood already taking its toll on me. Cell stood before me and sneered evilly at me. He cupped his behind him, and to my horror, started to collect chi for a deadly KameHameHa!  
  
'Son Gohan, know this! I will show you no mercy! You WILL die!' he cruelly cackled.  
  
Demo, this time, I felt different. More drained than during the real fight. Completely unable to protect myself!  
  
'KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!!!' he yelled, releasing the deadly attack upon me.  
  
'NOOOOO!' I screamed, knowing I was going to die...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"NOOOOO!" I screamed as I sat up, sweating.  
  
"Gohan! It's okay! It was only a dream!" a new voice soothed me. That voice! It couldn't be! I jerked my head around and found myself face-to-face with...my otousan!  
  
"Otousan!" I cried, hugging him fiercely.  
  
"Shh! Gohan! Lower your voice...you don't want to wake your okaasan and ototo!" Otousan whispered, quieting me.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" I started to whisper, complying to my otousan's command. "Otousan! It worked! My wish came true!"  
  
"Hai, Gohan. It did. I'm here for one day. I will get to see you turn 13." He suddenly smiled at the thought of seeing me, his first musuko, turn into a teenager.  
  
"Oh, Otousan! You don't know how much this means to me..." I broke off, feeling a lump develop in my throat.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too, musuko." He embraced me and I sobbed softly upon his muscular chest. He comforted me by gently rubbing my back. When I quieted, we parted our embrace and smiled at each other.  
  
"Well, Gohan. It's your birthday. What do you want to do?" Otousan asked, his trademark goofy grin spreading across his face.  
  
I thought for a moment, for I wanted what we did to be special. "Go fishing!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yoshi. Let's go! Kinto'un!" Knowing I always enjoyed riding on Kinto'un with him, Otousan called for his special yellow cloud. It came to its caller, stopped before us, and waited for us to get on. We climbed on, and sped off to our special fishing spot.  
  
  
  
  
The ride, as usual, was exhilarating and fascinating. Nothing could be compared to the scenes that we saw while flying on Kinto'un. After a short while, we arrived at our destination.   
  
Taking out our old fishing rods, we baited them and placed them in the water. We set them so we wouldn't have to hold them and relaxed. As we looked at each other, memories filled our heads.   
  
"Otousan, do you remember your promise to take me fishing after the battle with the Saiya-jin? Remember that it took you five years to fulfill your promise?" I asked, recalling upon a time so long ago.  
  
"Hai. Gomen nasai, Gohan," he apologized. "At least we are doing it on your special day."  
  
"Hai. Arigato, Otousan."  
  
"Do itashimashite (you're welcome), Gohan."  
  
  
  
  
After we had caught many fish, we returned home, ready to reveal Otousan to Okaasan and Goten-chan.  
  
"Okaasan! Goten! I'm home!" I called as I approached the house.  
  
"Gohan-chan! Where have you been? I was worried...about you..." Okaasan seemed to falter when she caught glimpse of her dead husband, now standing before her  
  
"Hi, Chi-Chi! I'm sorry that we didn't leave a note. Gohan and I went fishing. See?" Otousan told her as if he were returning home after always being there.  
  
"Goku-san! You're home!" Okaasan cried as she ran and hugged her lost husband. "Demo, how?" she asked, confusion filling her eyes.  
  
"Gohan made a wish that I return for his birthday," Otousan explained, short and to the point. I noted that his goofy grin had returned and that he was rubbing the back of his neck in a way that had become a habit. I noticed that it was becoming a habit I was developing, too.  
  
"For one day?" Okaasan seemed crestfallen at that, demo she was determined not to show it.  
  
"Okaasan? Who's that?" a small, childish voice joined the conversation. We turned to see Goten-chan, sucking his thumb, looking a little scared about the scene before him.  
  
"Goten! This is your otousan!" I explained, picking him up, so he would be almost Otousan's height. I walked closer to him, and Goten-chan clung tightly to me, afraid of the strange man that we were approaching. "Goten, don't be afraid. This is Otousan," I said in a quiet, soothing voice.  
  
"Hello, Goten!" Otousan cheerfully greeted, that goofy smile still plastered to his face. He took Goten-chan and held him gently, just like the way he used to hold me, years ago. Goten-chan was stiff at first, demo, I saw him relax, as he grew more accustomed to Otousan.  
  
"Hey, Goku-san! I think Goten-chan likes you!" Okaasan called to Otousan, who was enjoying his new musuko in his arms. He glanced up from looking at his second musuko and nodded.  
  
"Hey, what are we all standing around for?" Otousan questioned suddenly, slightly startling the rest of us. "It's Gohan's birthday!" he continued. "Let's celebrate!" We realized his point and agreed. We all went inside and celebrated.  
  
  
  
  
Ojiisan came over shortly after for my birthday and was surprised to see Otousan, demo soon got over it and we had my party. We ate cake (this time I didn't destroy it), opened presents, and played games for the rest of the night, only pausing to put Goten-chan to bed.  
  
  
  
  
It got to be late and Okaasan told me (it was more like ordering me) to go to bed. Otousan followed me, saying he was going to tuck me in. I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Otousan came over and tucked me in.  
  
"Otousan, this was the best birthday ever! I'm so glad my wish came true!" I told him, a childish smile working itself onto my face.  
  
"So am I, Gohan, so am I. It was fun seeing my first musuko turn 13. Thank you for making that wish. I will never forget this day."  
  
"Neither will I. I promise. Oh! Otousan? Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I want you to be with me as long as you can," I told him, not wanting this day to end.  
  
"Sure, Gohan. Good night and good-bye, my musuko."  
  
"Good-bye, Otousan. Until we meet again," I quietly said as I slowly closed my tired eyes.  
  
"Until we meet again," I heard my otousan say, the last words I would hear from him in awhile. I fell asleep with a peaceful smile on my now teenaged face, thinking about my special birthday wish that had come true...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How is the new and improved me? Did you like my story? Please review! Guess what? My slump is over! Ja (I'll see you soon)!  
  
ssj1songohan (formally known as ssj2songohan)  
  
  
Author's Note: I changed my pen name. I was ssj2songohan, but now I am ssj1songohan. Check out profile for details on why. Ja again! 


End file.
